


That's Not a Chair

by arsenicarose



Series: Dr. Spencer Reid: Drabbles, Fluff, Short Fics, and More [7]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: But Spencer helps save you, F/M, Guy pressures You, Lap Sitting, Reader-Insert, Sitting on Spencer's Lap, This one was a lot of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicarose/pseuds/arsenicarose
Summary: A guy at the bar is trying to get with you, and you back away until you find what you think is a chair...Stand alone fanfic in a series of stand alone fanfics.Please feel free to make requests in the comments. :)





	That's Not a Chair

“How about another round?” You ask your friends at the table.

Some friends decline while others send you away with orders. You push your way through the crowd, the throbbing music and press of bodies making it difficult. The bar is packed too, and you know you it will be a while for a drink. You get as close to the bar as you can, and wait.

“Hey there, sweet cheeks,” a guy says from behind you.

“No, thanks,” you reply.

He shoves himself in next to you, pushing several angry customers out of the way. “Come on, babe, you don’t even know me.”

“I’m not interested. I’m just here for a fun night with my friends.” You face forward, trying to ignore him.

He presses himself into your side, “Let me show you what a fun night can be, baby.”

You back away from him, bumping into a few people in your attempt to escape. You don’t dare turn around, for fear of what he will do if you don’t have eyes on him. “Seriously, leave me alone!”

“What, you gay or something? I got the cure for that right here.” He grabs his junk in an attempt to be provocative.

You keep backing away, and he keeps following. You bump into something that doesn’t move, and you assume it is a chair. A chair would be good leverage to kick this asshole, and you could hold on to the chair so he can’t pull you away.

You slide your ass up the chair, and realize suddenly that it is definitely  _ not _ a chair. You turn to see a very embarrassed looking man. A very cute looking man, actually.

You turn back to deal with the more immediate problem. “Fuck off! I’ve told you multiple times now. Take the fucking hint.”

The man behind you says, calmly and clearly, “I recommend listening to her.” You are surprised, his facial expression didn’t indicate someone who can talk down a situation.

“What, are you her boyfriend?” the other man sneers.

“No, but I am an FBI agent.” The man gently scoots you off his lap so he can stand up, and he pulls out a very official looking badge.

The man who had been harassing you puts his hands up, placatingly. “I was just messing around man. We were all having fun. Right?” He starts to back away, but looks to you for support.

You take a step toward him, eyes blazing. “You are a piece of shit. You think your dick is a gift? I promise, it’s not.”

He continues to back away, but there is fury in his eyes. Maybe you shouldn’t have said that.

When he leaves the bar, you turn back to the FBI agent. “Sorry for sliding up onto your lap like that. I thought you were a chair. My name is Y/N, what’s yours?”

“Spencer,” he says.

One of the friends behind him says, “Hey, you should sit with us. My name is Penelope, and I have to say that was pretty badass.”

“Thank you. I got the line from a Bo Burnham song. It serves me well.”

You look to the last friend in the group, and he says “Derek, nice to meet you. I think it would be great if you joined us.” He winks at Spencer.

You look to your friends at the other side of the bar, and they are watching you. They all give you thumbs up, knowing Spencer is your type. “Is that alright with you Spencer?”

“Of course it is!” Penelope squeals.

Derek puts a hand on her thigh. You wonder briefly if they are dating, but are afraid to ask. No matter what, Spencer is clearly here alone. “Spencer, is that alright?”

“Yeah, of course,” he finally replies. He seems nervous, and you wonder why.

“Oh no! I don’t think there are enough chairs at the table. What shall we do?” Derek’s tone is excessively dramatic, like he knows of a solution. Spencer doesn’t seem to get it, but you do. Is Derek pushing you on him? You kind of hope so.

“I’ll go get another chair,” Spencer says, turning to leave.

“Wait, Spencer!” Penelope chimes, “There aren’t any more chairs at the bar either. Y/N will have to find something else to sit on.” She winks at him.

“Y/N can have my chair, if she wants.”

“Spencer,” Derek says, carefully, “Then you won’t have a chair. There is a way for both of you to sit.”

Spencer thinks for a moment, and his mouth drops open. He tries to speak, but can’t. He does manage a pretty serious glare at his two friends, though.

“Um, I mean, if you don’t mind, Spencer, I’d be down to sit on your lap again. It’s really comfy.”

He stammers nonsense for a while, and you feel bad. Maybe you shouldn’t have pushed.

“Sorry, I can stand, don’t worry about it. No pressure.”

“Well… If it’s alright with you. I just don’t want to take advantage, like him.” Spencer gestured to the door.

“You aren’t taking advantage if I ask,” you reply, smiling sweetly. His friends are loving this, giggling from their seats.

“Uh, good, then. I’ll just-” He sits back in his chair, and pats his thighs gently.

You are tempted to straddle him, but you hold back. Instead, you simply sliding your butt up his thighs, like you did before and settle yourself. Finding your balance is difficult, and you squirm a little.

He puts his hands on your waist, holding you still and secure. His hands are warm and feel wonderful. You blush.

Derek and Penelope are all smiles, and they start to ask you questions. It’s hard to focus on them with Spencer’s fingers gently squeezing your sides and his soft breathing behind you. You answer each question as best you can, never forgetting your position.

After a few minutes, you need to adjust again. Spencer is comfy, but he is also a bit skinny, and you need find a good spot on his bony body. You wriggle a little, and his grip tightens slightly.

He leans into your ear, and whispers, “Please stop moving.”

You turn your head so you can whisper back, “Sorry, sorry, I’m just trying to get comfortable. Am I hurting you?”

“No…”

“Then what is it?” He doesn’t say anything for a moment, and it dawns on you. You are on his lap. “Ohhhhh. I’m so sorry, Spencer. I didn’t mean to. I shouldn’t presume you want that.”

You turn back to face Penelope and Derek, who are clearly interested in the conversation you just had. You know you can’t tell them that he might have an erection. One that you are causing. “Sorry, we’re just working out the kinks of this seating arrangement.” Oh fuck, Freudian slip! You put your hand over your mouth.

Penelope descends into giggles again, and Derek lets out a loud laugh. Fuck, poor Spencer. It isn’t his fault you think he’s cute.

He leans into your ear again, and asks, “Do you want… that?”

You shudder. You very much do want him. “Yes,” you whisper.

“With me?”

“Oh, definitely.”

He wraps his arms around your waist, and pulls you all the way onto his lap. You can feel him beneath you, and you grind to test the waters. He gasps in your ear, and pulls you closer to him.

Derek and Penelope are watching you carefully, now that he is holding you against his body. You decide to try something daring.

You twist trying to free yourself from his grip. He isn’t sure what you are doing, but his arms drop when you start to move. With your movement unrestricted, you turn around, straddling him as you had initially wanted to do. At this angle, you have a wonderful view of his stunned face.

You wrap your arms around his neck and lean up to kiss him. His arms find your waist again, and he kisses you. It is intense, yet soft. The desire is there, but he is gentle and sweet. You grind on him a little more, and he gasps into your mouth.

He pulls away from the kiss, a little flush, a little breathless. “Do you want to go somewhere?”

You kiss him again. “Yes please.”

Leaving means getting off his lap, which isn’t exactly what you were hoping for, but the promise of things to come is worth it.

He turns to his friends, “Hey guys, so we’re gonna go. I’ll see at work whenever we get called in next.”

They both stare at him, gaping, but nod.

He takes your hand and leads you from the bar. Tonight was definitely going to be a fun night.


End file.
